Kagome's Reflection
by Kireina Koe
Summary: InuYasha and Koga see each other and start arguing, again. Afterwards Kagome and InuYasha get in a fight, Kagome runs of and is reminded of a song her mother would sing to her. One-Shot! Fluffy InuKag! Enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm kinda depressed about only getting two reviews for Naraku's Bride! *sigh* Oh well, I'll updated that on Tuesday. So here you go! Very Fluffy by that way!

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha's not mine!

* * *

"Fleabag!" InuYasha screamed.

"Mutt-face!" Koga yelled back.

"Will these two ever quit fighting?" Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, may I talk to you, alone." Koga asked, stepping away from InuYasha.

"Sure." she said standing up and walking out of InuYasha's hearing range.

"Kagome, come with me now and be my woman, away from this mutt." Koga announced grabbing Kagome's hands in his.

'This guy doesn't get no, does he?' she thought. "I can't I have to help InuYasha with finding the jewel shards."

"Fine then, I shall see you later on." Koga kissed her hand before running away as fast as lightning.

When Kagome got back to InuYasha (who saw, but didn't hear anything) he look mad.

"So, what did lover-wolf" he sneered

"Nothing important." Kagome was trying to stay calm, but InuYasha could make her so mad at time."So none of your business."

"It so is my business, you're mine!" he huffed, then he realized what he said, "I mean my uh jewel shard detector." he lied.

"Is that all I am to you? I just might go with Koga like he offered!" she stormed off.

"Fine see if I care!" He yelled after her.

"Fine!" she screamed over her shoulder. She was heading over to the river.

_'You idiot,' _she thought,_ 'why didn't you tell him, you just had to make deal out of it.' _she was leaning over the river when she saw her reflection. She remembered a song her mother would sing to her when she was little.

#Meanwhile#

InuYasha was following Kagome's scent. _'Kami!' _he thought, _'I'm so gonna get 'sat''! More than once!' _Kagome's voice interrupted his thought. He saw her up ahead and deiced to hide.

_***Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter***_

_'What! A perfect bride? I guess she really is gonna marry that idiot wolf.' _InuYasha whimpered.

_***Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?***_

_'Wait, is she having second thoughts?'_

_***Now I see, that if I were to truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart***_

_'Does she mean us, or her family in the future?'_

_***Who is that girl I see,* **_

_InuYasha started to look around._

_***Staring straight, back at me.***_

_'Her reflection?'_

_***Why is my reflection someone I don't know***_

**_'_**_Yep, her reflection._**_'_**

_***Somehow, I cannot hide, who I am though I tried***_

_'Who is she hiding from? Okay, now I'm confused!' _

_***When will my reflection show who I am inside?***_

_'Huh!__'_

_***When will my reflection show who I am inside?***_

Kagome stood up and turned around to see two golden eyes staring at her. She jumped not knowing someone was watching her, and almost fell in to the river. InuYasha reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist to catch her. After he pulled her back up onto land, he placed one hand on her cheek, brushing back a few stands of hair. He left his hand on her cheek, not moving it.

"You know, reflections don't show you're insides? Just your outsides." InuYasha asked.

"Huh? InuYasha what are you tal-"

"Your song." he innocently stated, "You were asking why your reflection doesn't show your insides."

"Oh." Kagome could help but laugh, "InuYasha, that's not what the song means." she managed in between chuckles. Then she noticed InuYasha's hand on her cheek, and she began to blush.

InuYasha saw her blush, then he saw why. He quickly moved his hand away, and looked down, embarrassed.

He sat down, "Tell me what it means, then." he smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Well, I think the song means that the person you see in the mirror is like a mask. Like, um, they don't show who you are on the inside."

InuYasha slowly nodded, "Do you ever feel that way?"

"Sometimes." she sighed, resting her head on InuYasha's shoulder. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her waist. He lightly blushed after realization hit of what he had just done. Not enough to move though.

"You don't need to feel that way around us, especially me." he muttered.

"Why is that?" Kagome pressed.

InuYasha winced, he had been hoping, no praying, that she didn't hear that last part.

"Umm, well.. you see, I mean.." he was interrupted by Kagome laughing.

"Inu...Yasha..." she managed in between chuckles, and turned so she was kneeling in front of him, "Are..you...blushing?"

_'Damn it!' _he thought,as he looked at her,_ 'Is it just me or does she look extremly hot? And with the sunset around her? Wow!' _Still in a trance-like state, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kagome's.

Kagome's eyes widen at the sudden gesture. She felt his arms snake around her waist, again. Her eyelids drooped until her eyes were closed. Her arms went to his neck.

After what seemed like eternity, the young miko pulled away, she needed to breathe, more often than InuYasha.

"What was that for?" she panted. The sound of her voice snapped InuYasha out of his trance, right back to reality, a reality where he just kissed Kagome.

_'Holy crapping Hell! She's gonna be pissed!' _He slowly opened his right eye,_ 'Wait, no, she looks.. happy?' _Once he was sure he wasn't going to get sat, he answered her question.

"Um..well.. Damn it!"InuYasha stuttered. _'Just tell her you baka!' _he thought. With a sigh, the hanyou took what little pride he had left, and looked at the girl sitting in his lap.

"I kissed you 'cuz I love you! And I can't believe I just said that out loud..." he trailed off, only see Kagome staring right back at him. _'And here comes the rejection.'_

Kagome smiled, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you say that!"

"Wait- huh?" was all InuYasha could say as he cocked his head to the side.

"InuYasha no baka! I'm completely in love with you too!" she pulled his head towards her's. Then the hanyou closed the little distance between them and kissed her again.

"Finally!" went through both their minds.

* * *

So yep... later, bye!


End file.
